The Thing That Makes Us
by crystalwowwxx
Summary: This is a Penguinshipping fanfic and is about the struggle of love between Dawn and Kenny. -SaySay
1. Chapter 1

The Thing That Makes Us

Chapter One, The Pinkie-Promise

**_The leaves were blowing softly in the wind and the lake was as still as could be. The sun lay on the horizon, the bottom looking as if melted, like a scoop of citrus ice cream on a summer day. The clouds were bright orange and the sky a light gray with a tint of yellow and red. Everybody slept soundly on a peaceful Saturday morning in Twinleaf Town. The time was 7:10 AM and in one of the two story houses of the village, a young girl awoke from her slumber. Her eyes fluttered open and she raised herself up, stretching her chubby arms and yawning. She rubbed her head, messing up more of her dark blue hair, matching her eyes. She looked around her pink, Pokémon filled room. There were white polka-dots covering the rose wall and bunches of posters and paintings of cute, charming Pokémon covered almost all of it. The light brown, wooden shelves were lined with dolls and fables of knights in shining armor and princesses. _**

**_The little girl swung her legs over the bed and slipped into her soft, white slippers. She walked, sleepily, across her hot pink, fluffy carpet and down the hallway to the bathroom. There, she stepped up upon her yellow stool to brush her teeth. After she rinsed her mouth, she took a heart covered hairbrush and brushed through all the twisted knots of her jungle-like hair until it was as soft as her slippers. She then knelt down, opened a drawer to her left, and took out two yellow hair clips. She gently and carefully place them in her hair, on both sides of her head. She smiled delightfully in the mirror then just began to make silly faces, stretching out her mouth and sticking out her tongue, or, pulling down her eyelids. Through her chuckling, she heard her mother yell out to her from downstairs,_**

**_"Dawn, get down here! Breakfast is ready!"_**

**_The smells of the savory bacon and delicious pancakes immediately struck her nostrils and Dawn ran happily down the stairs and jumped up into a chair, nearly tipping over. Her mom set down a plate of Piplup-shaped pancakes with a side bacon in front of her._**

**_"Dig in!" Her mom said joyfully._**

**_Dawn quickly stuffed chunks of food in her mouth and swallowed. Before her mom knew it, Dawn was already finished and her mom took her plate away and started washing it in the sink._**

**_"Exited to see Kenny today?" Her mom asked._**

**_"Yep! We're gonna play and have fun and do fun things and-"_**

**_"Ok sweetie, I think I got it!" _**

**_Dawn smiled from ear to ear then ran upstairs to get dressed. She put on a pink T-shirt with a Skitty on the front and tan shorts. She slipped into her black flip-flops and rushed out the door._**

**_"Bye mommy!" She said as she ran down the front porch steps._**

**_Dawn jogged down a dirt road until she took a right into the grass and up to the peak of a flower infested mountain right off the shore of the ocean. She plopped herself down, breathless, and examined the flowers while waiting for Kenny. They had stark white petals and a yellow middle. She plucked one and sniffed it romantically then smiled softly._**

**_"Dawn, Dawn! I'm here!" Said a brown-haired boy rushing over to her._**

**_"Oh, hey Kenny!" Said Dawn in return._**

**_Kenny ran next to her then bent over and put his hands on his knees, breathing heavily._**

**_"Did I make it in time?" Kenny asked._**

**_"Seems so! Which is surprising for you…" Dawn answered._**

**_"Hey, knock that off, Dee-Dee!" Said Kenny with humor._**

**_"Stop calling me Dee-Dee Kenny, we're over that! Anyways, it's time to go get ice-cream!" Dawn said, very excited._**

**_"Yea, ok, and… Dawn?" Kenny said sincerely._**

**_"Ya?"_**

**_"Um, both of us will start our journey in a few years and, I was wondering if, well… we would still be friends from now until then and go on the journey… together." Said Kenny, trying to be as bold as possible._**

**_"Yes, of course." Said Dawn._**

**_"You promise?" Kenny asked_**

**_"I pinkie-promise!" Dawn said as she held out her fist to him then stuck out her pinkie finger._**

**_Kenny stuck out his too then they both attached their pinkies to one another and held tight as they looked into each other's eyes and smiled._**

* * *

**Dawn got shaken out of her memory when a man came up to her and said that she was next on stage. She arose from the brown bench she had been nervously waiting on and straightened out her pink and white dress. She ran her fingers through her hair to make sure it was perfect, then walked down the hall leading to a bright light of the stadium and crowds of people cheering. When she finally got to the end her hand reached to the Pokéball in her pocket. She took it out and stared at it.**

**"****_I know we can do this!" _****She thought**

**"Our next contestant is none other than Dawn!" The host said in her microphone.**

**She rushed out into the light and launched her Pokéball in the air.**

_**"Buneary, Spotlight!" She yelled.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, Just Life

**"Sorry about the loss Dawn, just to let ya know, I was rootin' for ya the whole time." Said a boy in a green and white shirt and tan pants.**

**"Thanks Kenny, you're the best…" Said a depressed Dawn.**

**Kenny then smiled and put his hands behind his head.**

**"Tell me something I don't know!" He said, trying to cheer Dawn up.**

**"Kenny, stop it!" Dawn chuckled.**

**Kenny laughed too before putting his hand out to her.**

**"C'mon, let's go to the Pokémon Center." Said Kenny.**

**Dawn took Kenny's hand and stood up while saying,**

**"But what about Ash and Brock?" **

**"They can wait." Kenny said, smirking.**

**Dawn grinned and nodded and they were on their way.**

* * *

**"Hey Dawn, guess what?" Kenny said with a mouthful of food.**

**"What is it Kenny?" **

**Kenny reached into his pocket and pulled his shiny and blue ribbon case. He opened it and there lay four ribbons. He said,**

**"I've got four ribbons already!" With a smile.**

**Dawn's expression turned from happiness to disappointment.**

**"Aw man, I'm so behind… I'll never make it to five ribbons before the Grand Festival…" Said a teary eyed Dawn.**

**Kenny turned serious.**

**"Dawn, now listen, stop moping around like this, you need to get up and do some serious training, now you with me?" Kenny said with anger and ambition.**

**"Kenny…" Said Dawn quietly and thankfully. She then stood in determination, "Right, let's do this!"**

**"That's the spirit Dee-Dee!" Kenny said.**

**Dawn brushed it off and ran outside with Kenny close behind her. They made it to the training grounds and talked over combinations.**

**"Well, there's this one that I'm sure is a winner! The only problem is, I can't perfect it…" Said Dawn.**

**"What is it?" Asked Kenny.**

**"I call it ice chandelier, and it's when Mamoswine uses Ice Shard at Pachirisu, and it creates a ball of ice around her. Then she runs around the ball while using discharge and I know it will be a stunning move for sure! I can just picture it in my mind now," Dawn clutched her hands together and closed her eyes, "Beautiful!" **

**Kenny snickered,**

**"Well let's get a move on it, K?"**

**Dawn nodded, then took out two Pokéballs from her pocket.**

**"Time to train you two!" She yelled while throwing her** **Pokéballs into the air. They opened and a red light silhouetted the Pokémon until it burst away, revealing the final duo.**

**"Mamoswine!"**

**"Picha!"**

**They both cried.**

**"Ok, let's start this right away! Mamoswine, use Ice Shard on Pachirisu!" Dawn said with enthusiasm.**

**Mamoswine opened its mouth and ice crystals came flowing out, wrapping themselves around Pachirisu until they became just one, big ball of solid ice, with a still Pokémon in the middle.**

**"Huh, why isn't Pachirisu moving?" Kenny asked.**

**"Oh no, it happened again! Pachirisu got frozen! Cyndiquil, come out and use Flamethrower on the ice!" Dawn said.**

**Cyndiquil was released from its Pokéball and red, burning flames came bursting out of its mouth, surrounding the ice, until it all melted into slushy water. Pachirisu still stood still, shivering from the intense cold. Dawn ran to Pachirisu and threw her arms around the Pokémon, hugging tightly.**

**"Oh… I'm so sorry! You must be freezing, Poor thing!" Said Dawn.**

**Kenny knelt down beside her and patted Pachirisu's head.**

**"Hey, maybe you're taking the wrong approach with this, try it a different way next time." Kenny said, reassuringly.**

**"Or maybe I'm just not good enough…" Said Dawn with a tear streaming down her face.**

**"Hey," Dawn looked up at Kenny, surprised that he yelled at her, "Now listen, sometimes you make mistakes, but that's just life, and it gets you down… but you always have to try! And you'll always have supporters and fans that will believe in you… including me, you see, I will always be there for you so never give up, never give up on your dreams because I never have and I never will! I'll always work as hard as I can and you should too, I don't like to see you cry, I wanna see you as happy and perky as ever! I-I've cared about you so much ever since we were in nursery school, and-and… I just… I wanna be the one to cheer you up… Please, don't do this, it makes me want to cry too…" Kenny finished, blushing hard and his eyes slightly watering.**

**Kenny gasped shortly and lowered his head so his hair covered his eyes. Dawn put Pachirisu on the ground, then stood up and walked over to Kenny.**

**"Thank you…" She whispered.**

**Kenny suddenly hugged Dawn, which surprised her at first, but then she put her hands around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. After about ten seconds, they separated and Kenny's face was bright red.**

**"Uh, let's go back to the center, Ash and Brock are probably waiting for us…" Said Kenny, his voice trailing off as he walked away.**

**Dawn returned her Pokémon then looked over at Kenny, and smiled.**


End file.
